The 26th Way to Prank Octavian
by 66DaughterofAthena66
Summary: They prank Octavian.
1. Chapter 1

A 26th Way to Prank Octavian

No copyright intended

I do not own PJO characters :(

Chapter 1

Octavian woke up covered in sweat. He had that nightmare again. He mentally checked that all his limbs were intact and visible. He went to his diary (that's right he had a diary and if you were wondering, it was pink with Hello Kitty™ on it,) and wrote in it; had the horrible dream again, I wonder when I will stop having to see it. He then proceeded to exit the room; right when he left the private confines of his bedroom a boy walked past him and whispered to his friend "…really does have ducky boxers… they were right." Octavian stood there, slightly confused but then looked down and realised that all he was wearing were his boxers. He silently cursed Percy Jackson and his crew of miscreants for spreading that rumour. He would get revenge… one day.

Meanwhile Percy, Annabeth, Leo and Reyna were standing nearby waiting for the perfect moment to enter Octavian's room. As soon as he left (fully clothed this time, thankfully,) they entered and Leo took pictures of every inch of his room. There were pictures of his drawers, filled with ducky boxers and there were pictures of his bathroom. They left everything alone except for his knife. Percy found his diary and was flipping through the entries. Annabeth heard someone coming and told them all to get out. Percy managed to catch a glimpse of a final sentence before he was whisked out of the room by Annabeth's powerful grip.

Octavian walked back towards his room to get changed into his toga. They had a senate meeting and he was to be present. He saw a blur of colour to his left, right outside his room but when he looked and saw nothing he assumed it was his mind playing tricks on him. He entered his room and immediately felt that something was wrong. He went through his most important possessions. Diary? Yes. Togas? Yes. Shampoo? Yes. Knife? Well that's odd he thought to himself and told himself that it was at the temple. He arrived at the senate meeting a little late because of a run in with Terminus. That blasted statue, they should get rid of him. He looked around and noticed that Reyna was not there. It was not usual of her to be late, but nothing was usual anymore, not since Percy's friends arrived.

"Teddy Bears?" Annabeth asked later on. "Seriously, Octavian is having nightmares about teddy bears?"

"That's what it sounds like" said Percy

"Well I guess he is not such of a tough guy after all" said Piper with a smile. The sarcasm was as clear as day.

"Schist" said Reyna, "I needed to be at the senate meeting two minutes ago"

"Shame they haven't invented time travel… maybe a few years" commented Leo

Reyna glared at him and Annabeth thought that Leo was lucky that looks can't kill.

When she left Leo rubbed his hands together and smiled his elfish grin, " Time to humiliate Octavia. Does anyone have any bear costumes?"


	2. Chapter 2

A 26th Way to Prank Octavian

No copyright intended

I do not own PJO characters

Chapter 2

As it turns out, buying bear costumes is surprisingly easy. Piper walked into a store, asked the owner for 8 bear costumes (Reyna was not going to dress up,) and that was that. They were 8 bear suits richer while losing only 6 dollars, charmspeak * sigh *, what would they do without it. Leo had gone to make some replicas of the knife they stole from Octavian's room. If Reyna hadn't grabbed the knife, then they would have to go in there again. They all agreed that they had seen enough ducky boxers to last a lifetime.

Octavian was feeling terrible. Every time someone mentioned the word "teddy" or "bear" he would flinch (this was unfortunate because a member of the First Cohort was called Teddy.) Percy and the other seven made sure that they said the previously mentioned words as often as possible. Once they had determined that Octavian was still having teddy nightmares, they moved on to stage 2.

Hazel's sewing skills (the ones she thought she would never use,) were put to the test in this stage. They made a cut in the stomach of the costumes and sewed the holes up with comically thick, bright blue thread. They left one of the costumes alone for stage 3. Piper gave Reyna the camera used for the butt prank and Reyna hid it in her bed sheets (sorry, I meant toga.)

Finally it was time for the prank. Reyna pretended to ask Octavian for a private meeting in an empty part of New Rome. When he arrived there was no one there (that he could see, Reyna was in the bushes filming his every move.) Right when he was about to leave 7 bears, wielding augur knifes, jumped out of some other bushes and started chasing him. Reyna followed shortly behind (masked so he wouldn't know it was her) and she was capturing on tape all of his high pitched squeals and failed running (he ran like a girl commented Percy… Annabeth stopped speaking to him for the rest of the day.) Octavian looked over his shoulder and managed to count 6 bears before he heard a loud clanging noise…


	3. Chapter 3

A 26th Way to Prank Octavian

No copyright intended

I do not own PJO characters

**AN: Thanks all you guys for the reviews (7! Most I have ever gotten on a story) I promise to update more often but things have been kind of busy at school lately. Please R&R! Constructive criticism and chapter suggestions are appreciated. **

"Do you think he is awake" a voice whispered above Octavian's head. "Shhhhh" another voice said, "he's starting to wake up". Octavian blinked and then closed his eyes again because there was a bright light shining straight into his eyes. Turns out it was just the sun. He looked around and he was lying on the ground in the edge of the forest near the First Cohorts. Something was nagging him in the back of his mind but he let it pass.

He slowly plodded towards his bunk and tried to remember what had happened. It reminded him of that time with that girl and he had woken up with that letter. He shuddered. Dakota was walking by but he hadn't seen Octavian yet. As Dakota turned his head towards Octavian he let out a scream that would be worthy of the World Highest Pitched Scream. Octavian turned around in confusion and started walking towards Dakota when he saw nothing behind him.

Dakota pointed towards Octavian and started shouting "Bear, bear. Guys someone let loose a bear." Suddenly all the events of before came rushing back to Octavian and he ran for his life. Scared that it was those bears that had chased him before. (As Octavian runs like a 6-year-old girl he was waving his arms around frantically)

This caused Dakota to run even faster. Octavian stopped running puzzled to why Dakota was running so fast. He checked behind him again. Nothing. When he passed Larry, who was talking to his friend, they both screamed and started running again. He looked around and yet again saw nothing. He thought he was hallucinating. He needed to gat to his bed and lie down. Once he entered his room, after passing a group of 10 screaming girls he lay down on his bed.

He thought he saw a flash of something brown in the corner of his eye and he turned. There facing him was the scariest sight ever. It was the face of a huge bear with razor sharp teeth and mangled ears. He screamed (not so manly) and ran away hoping to put as much distance from him and the bear as possible.

On his way he passed Jackson and his friends and decided to be nice (for once) and warn them about the bear. As soon as he told him that there was a bear running loose they all stared at him and said we know. Frank held up a mirror in front of Octavian's face and he saw…


End file.
